


Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

by pllxoxo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo





	Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

_"Will I ever be pretty like you?" The Princess asked with the taste of bitter bile on her tongue. She scrubbed the floor, watching as the Queen ate her grapes fanned by her many admirers. The Queen smiled, pitying, fleeting, fake._

_There was a laugh on the end of her tongue as she shrugged. "Someday. Maybe someday." The Queen said._

_Her words were filled with promise, hope. Lies were always her favourite. Better than bitter truths. After all, what good story's bogged down by the truth, the facts? It's all fantasy, make believe fairy tales. Someday that will be me, the Princess thinks watching the Queen with admiration._

_\---_

_It's years later. Hanna remembers this like it's yesterday. But now, the tables have turned. She's a Queen, a Goddess. Immortal like one of those Greek myths. "Remember when I was pretty like you?" Alison asks looking up through her long lashes. She almost looked innocent, sweet, like an angel (looks are always so deceiving)._

_"You were never like me." Hanna says as Emily feeds her grapes. Emily, Alison's favourite._

_Alison looks crushed, like a spark stomped out by Hanna's elegant heel. Hanna laughs, laughs and laughs like a gleeful child. "Remember when I was the leader holding you all together?" Asks Ali as Spencer feeds Hanna grapes. "Don't look back, Alison, something might be gaining on you." Smirks Hanna with an amused look and a raised eyebrow._

_Once that was me, the Princess thinks looking at the Queen sadly._

_\---_

_It feels like the rug has been pulled out under her. An entire kingdom, gone. Now, all there would be was a caged life filled with misery. "Remember when we were that pretty?" Whispered Hanna looking over at Mona. A real Queen. Immortal, timeless. A ghost forever beautiful._

_"Back to work girls." Mona smirked with a fake cheery voice. Guiltily, Aria and Mike shared a look before continuing to peel the skin off the grapes. "You got us into this mess." Caleb growled. Mona smiled innocently. But no amount of smiles or cute sweaters could hide her devil horns. "Wasn't my fault." She said as if it solved everything. Alison jumped forward, trying to punch her, anything._

_The shackles had her falling backwards onto the floor. Mona laughed like the Queen she was. Hanna and Ali kept scrubbing like the Princesses they were._

_Once that was us, the Princesses think looking at the Queen filled with anger._

_\---_

_'I hate you' is on the tip of her tongue among all the 'I missed you' and 'thank God you're alive'. Fleetingly, she thinks of Alison. Stuck in jail for a crime she didn't commit. Well, at least she's still a Princess. In here, they're lower than Princesses. They're victims, warriors._

_"Remember when you all loved me?" Her voice asks. It's the start of the scene. The same scene, she's supposed to say something horrible._

_Hanna prepares herself. Her lips turning upwards into a pitying smile, but it turns into a bitter grimace. Maybe there needs to be a change in script. "We all still do." She whispered. The truth, the freeing truth better than the troublesome lies._

_And the Princess looks at her with a smile. "I knew you had it in you." She smiled._

_\---_

Hanna wakes up. Caleb's gone in Spencer's bed and she just lies there thinking. For some reason, her mind wants her to remember that moment. That point in time where Ali was in jail for Mona's murder.

She brings cookies over to Alison's.


End file.
